Getting Them to Stop Fighting
by Logical Swimmer
Summary: All Ash and Misty ever do is fight, and Pikachu is sick and tired of it. He'll come up with a plan to get them to stop. And, maybe, help his trainer grow up a little, too. Warning, lemons ahead! If it wasn't obvious.
1. Chapter 1

"We're lost again, and it's all your fault, Ash Ketchum!"

"My fault?! No it's not! I know exactly where we are!"

"Oh yeah? And where's that?"

"We're—on the way to my next gym battle, that's where!"

"Well clearly your sense of direction is about as good as your sense of balance when riding a bike. Like the one that you stole and crashed!"

Yep, Misty and Ash were fighting again. Pikachu hated it when they fought. He had jumped off Ash's shoulder to walk ahead when he sensed another one coming. His very good hearing was a little too good when Ash was shouting in his ear at Misty, so he preferred not to ride on his trainer when they were arguing.

Brock was walking slightly behind the group, staring intently at a map. "Hey guys," he said, trying to lessen the tension, "I don't think we're that far off the path. We just passed this tree," he pointed to his map, "about 15 minutes ago, that was the last trail marker we saw. I think if we go just a little further east, we'll find the path again!"

Misty replied with a snarky comment about Ash not being able to read the map, and just like that they were jumping down each other's throats, with nothing Brock could do but keep up pace behind them, focus split between examining his map and attempting to quell the fighting.

Pikachu sighed to himself as he listened to the decibel level increase in their voices. He momentarily considered hitting the pair with a good Thunder Shock attack, but decided against it. If only there was a way to get them to stop, he thought.

As they walked on, Pikachu couldn't think of a way to get them to stop, but his sudden increase in exertion was causing a different reaction—in his bowels. Well, if he could get the group to take a break, at least that would get them to stop yelling for a little while.

"Maybe if you hadn't of sold your compass so you could buy that third rice cake back in Saffron City, we wouldn't be in this predicament!" Misty hollered.

"I told you, I sold it because it was broken!"

"It wasn't broken, you just didn't know how to read it!"

Pikachu reached up and pulled on Ash's pant leg.

"Not now, Pikachu," Ash said, before turning back on Misty. "If you hadn't of freaked out and ran off back at that old stump because you thought there was a bug Pokemon behind it, maybe we wouldn't have lost the trail to begin with!"

"Oh, so now you're blaming me?"

"Yeah, I am!"

"Pika!" Pikachu tugged at his pant leg again.

"What, Pikachu?" Ash asked, a little more harshly than he normally would have to his Pokemon.

"Chu! Pika-pee!"

Ash stopped walking and sighed. "Hold up, guys. Pikachu has to take a Pika-poo. Brock, do you still have some toilet paper?"

Misty, still shouting, said, "Pikachu is a Pokemon! He doesn't need toilet paper! We're low on supplies as it is!"

"Only because you always use almost a whole roll yourself whenever you need to go!" Ash retorted.

"I do not!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

Brock jumped between the two of them. "Why don't we take a quick lunch break while Pikachu does his business? Ash, you can go collect some wood to make a fire, and Misty, you can help me purify some water to cook with!" He gently pushed them in opposite directions before either of them could argue.

* * *

The small bundle of sticks in Ash's arms would make a wimpy fire, but he didn't seem to notice. He was still fuming over Misty. As he slowly made his way back following the aroma that was already wafting from Brock's mess, he thought he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. "Pikachu?" He asked, believing he heard a rustle in the bushes nearby. "Is that you?"

Pikachu hid behind a stump, realizing he had picked a bad spot as far as privacy was concerned. He knew he had to make a quick getaway to a better location, fast.

Ash heard something and turned to see what looked like the flash of a lightning-shaped tail disappearing. "Pikachu, where'd you go?" He asked, dropping his pile of wood and dashing off after him.

"Pikachu? Where are you?"

Ash chased him at a run for a couple of minutes before slowing to catch his breath. He wandered aimlessly for a little while, calling for his Pokemon, before deciding he needed to get back to help Brock with building the fire. Unfortunately, he realized he was lost. He picked the direction he thought he had come from, and started walking.

Despite his looking, he could not see hide nor hair of Pikachu anywhere. Ash stopped at a tree to listen when he heard what sounded like a splash of water and a giggle on the other side of the tree. He peeked around to look. It was a clearing with a spring of clear water not twenty feet away from the roots of the tree he hid behind. A red circle seemed to be floating on the pond, until it moved, and he realized Misty was swimming in it. Ash jumped back behind the tree, making sure not to be seen, then carefully peered back around to watch. Misty was enjoying the cool water, apparently bathing herself. That gave the boy a clever idea. He would wait behind this tree and wait for Misty to come back out of the water. When she did, he would jump out from behind the tree and scare her! He snickered at the thought.

"I may have to hang out with boys all day," he heard her say, "but I certainly don't have to smell like one!"

She appeared to be getting ready to get out, and Ash hid himself again, grinning from ear to ear. He was gonna get her good, he couldn't wait to see the look on Misty's face when he scared her. The splashing of water told him she was climbing out, and he stole one last glance to make sure he would get his timing right.

Then he stopped and stared.

It was like a switch had flipped. He wasn't sure why, but it had somehow completely slipped his mind that she was probably _naked_ when she had begun her bath. But it wasn't that fact that had caught him by surprise. Instead, it was the way her body looked. It was like she was a new person, now. Stunning. Satisfying. Awakening.

The first thing he noticed was that her balls were missing. Ash puzzled at this immediately. Why did she have a flat little - nothingness? There was literally nothing there! Just a kind of crack—what was that? Did her buttcrack line go all the way past her thighs and up her front end a little or something? Where was her pee-pee? And her nuts? It was the strangest—and most glorious—thing he had ever seen in his life. And he wanted to keep staring at it forever, but he tore his eyes away to look at—

Her breasts. He knew girls had boobs, since you can see them in their body shape and in their clothes. But he didn't think he had ever actually seen them exposed, before, or that they were this pleasing to look at. Misty's were so—amazing. Beautiful. Two perfectly smooth round little cups, perfectly curved, sloped, and angled to two pointy pink nipples.

These two eye-catching centers were framed by her slender body, attractively moving and flexing as she wrung out her wet hair and walked to the log to where her clothes lay. Her flat stomach was heavenly. Her legs were so shapely and so fine. Her butt was so round and appealing—at least her butt looked normal. It looked like a normal butt. A normal, beautiful butt.

CRACK!

 _Crap!_

He'd accidentally stepped on a twig. Misty spun around, saw he was watching her, and exploded. Well, not without hurriedly picking up her shirt to cover herself with first. Then she erupted.

"ASH KETCHUM, HOW DARE YOU SPY ON ME, YOU FILTHY PEEPING TOM!"

He held up his hands in surrender. "I wasn't trying to, I swear. It's just that—your balls are gone!" He pointed at her crotch.

"My—what?" She said, now confused as well. "Girls don't have balls, you pest! We have vaginas!"

"Fa-chinas?"

"Vaginas. Didn't your parents ever give you the talk about the Pidgeots and the Beedrills?"

"I'm sure my mom has talked about Pidgeots and Beedrills loads of times when teaching me about Pokemon, but I don't see what that has to do with anything. Ahh!" He looked down, surprised to find a bulge in his zipper. He tried to suppress it with his hand, but it didn't seem to satisfactorily flatten.

"Darn it, I hate it when this happens," he said.

"Come on, don't act like a pretty girl has never given you a boner before," Misty said, still covering herself.

"Well I don't know what a 'boner' is, but this is the first time I've ever seen a naked girl. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and my pee-pee is big and hard like this, but I don't know why. It usually goes away when I go back to sleep."

The anger in her eyes was dying. It was starting to turn into sympathy for Ash apparently not knowing anything about the human body. And excitement. Even though her hand was covering her crotch and her other arm holding her shirt over her chest, the way Ash was looking at her was really turning her on. It wasn't the way she wanted it to happen, but maybe she had finally broken through Ash's seriously heavy childhood innocence/obliviousness. She decided to drop her hands and let her shirt fall back onto the log, exposing herself to his full view. She couldn't ignore the throb that noticeably pulsed through his zipper at that moment.

"That's it, Ash Ketchum," Misty said, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm teaching you everything you need to know about the human body right here, right now."


	2. Chapter 2

Misty walked up to Ash, put two hands on his chest, and steered him to the log her clothes were on. "Take off all your clothes," she commanded.

"But I..." he whined.

"Just do it!"

"Okay, okay..." He unbuckled his belt, pulled of his vest, hat, and gloves, slipped his undershirt over his shoulders, and dropped his pants.

"Underwear, too."

He slid his underwear down his legs, and instantly is penis sprang up out from underneath, almost fully erect already.

"Good," Misty said, admiring the view. She was impressed by his size, for his age and lack of maturity.

"So the difference between boys and girls is that boys have one of—" he touched the tip of his penis— "these, and girls don't?"

"That's right. You have a penis, I have a vagina."

"Can I see it?"

"Not until I say so. You have more to learn first."

"So why does my pee-pee sometimes get big and hard like this?"

"It means you have a boner—an erection, because you are becoming aroused. Sexually."

Ash's eyes got bigger when he heard her explain this. "It kind of—hurts."

"I'll teach you how to make it feel better, then," she said. She knelt down in front of him and wrapped her hand around his shaft, gave him a light squeeze, and started to pump.

A shiver of pleasure shook his entire body at her touch. He moaned in pleasure.

She could feel him hardening at her touch, quickly becoming like a rock. She started to go faster, then slower, alternating. "Feels good, right?"

"Ehe, yeah," he practically drooled.

She stopped suddenly, causing him to snap back to focus.

"Girls have a spot that feels just as good, if not better," she explained. "Here..." She pulled him down to her level and leaned backward until she was laying down on the soft grass by the spring's edge. She spread her legs before him, giving him a full view. She then dipped a finger in her mouth and started to rub her favorite little nub. Closing her eyes, she moaned, tracing circles around her sweet spot. Ash watched carefully, fascinated.

After a minute or so of pleasing herself, she let her finger trace lower over her folds and brush over her entrance. "That is my clitoris, and this... This hole is the opening of my vagina," she said, quickly slipping her finger inside. "When a boy and girl have sex, you put your penis in here and start thrusting."

He quickly brought his waist forward, expecting to try it, just like she said. "Hold on, you have to earn it, first."

"I have to—what?"

She pulled her finger out of herself, her hand naturally heading up to grasp her breast now that it was free. "Lick me," she commanded.

"Are—you serious?"

"Lick me," she said again, tapping her flesh with her finger.

Ash brought his mouth down to her crotch and began to do as he was told. He tried to do just like how he watcher her fingers move, and when she gasped in ecstasy, he smiled and really got into it. He licked along that line he thought was part of her buttcrack earlier, up and down and up and down, as fast and as hard as he could. She started bucking her hips into his mouth, so he wrapped his arms around her legs to try to pin her down and continue exploring her genitals orally. He tried sticking his tongue into her vagina opening, it was tight and difficult to get very deep, but she still gave an extra squirm in response.

"Ooh, that's really good!"

Curiosity getting the better of him, he inserted a finger to explore deeper, then remembered the spot Misty called her clitoris with his tongue. She cried out so loudly he thought Brock might hear, but he didn't stop. He couldn't stop.

"It's so different from how boys look," he said, feeling around her insides with his pointer finger, "but I really like it! I like fachinas almost as much as I like eating and Pokemon!"

"Me— _ah!_ —too," she gasped. "Feels—so— _ugh!_ —good! EEE!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of her, but she was too late. She came. Ash watched her pant, and squeal, her face flushing red, with confusion written all over him.

He hesitated. "Are you—mad? Did I hurt you? Did I do something wrong?"

She couldn't think clearly so soon after coming, so it took her a minute to figure out what he was saying. "No, you did good, really good," she said, catching her breathe. "That was called an orgasm, its what happens at the end of sex. It's the best part—when you feel the best."

"You mean, we're done now?" He asked, looking sad at the prospect.

"No, stupid, girls can come multiple times, for boys it's harder to. They need a longer rest period then girls."

Ash's shoulders pulled back and raised a fist in confidence. "I'm Ash Ketchum, and my goal is to be the world's greatest Pokemon Master! I don't need to rest! I can come and go anywhere I want, whenever I want!"

His new girlfriend sat up. "Ash, to _come_ means to have an orgasm, I wasn't talking about actually going somewhere..."

He looked down stupidly. "Oh."

"Nevermind," she said, turning around on her hands and knees. "It's your turn, now." She pointed her rear end his direction, thrusting her pelvis out invitingly for his member to enter. "Now, carefully slide your penis into my vagina."

Getting on his knees as well, he grabbed his wiener and pointed it at her, slowly moving closer, and began to press it in her.

"THAT'S MY BUTT, ASH KETCHUM! YOU'RE DOING THE WRONG HOLE!"

"Sorry," he flinched, repositioning himself. "It's hard to tell which one's which. They both kind of look the same."

"NO THEY DON'T!"

"You don't have to yell..."

Selecting the right hole this time, he pressed himself up against her. "Are you sure I can fit in this tiny thing—" he started to say, but then he pressed a little bit, and due to how wet Misty was he had no problem slipping inside her. "Oh, there it goes!"

Both of them shivered in pleasure as they lost their virginity with each other. Ash instinctively pushed it in all the way, enjoying the tightness of her enveloping him. Misty likewise loved the way his hardness made her insides tingle. He fit perfectly inside her. After a minute, she realized Ash was just sitting there, with his dick inside her, like he didn't know what to do next. She took the initiative and began thrusting against his waist, pulling him out and swallowing him back in.

He moaned in response and quickly picked up on it. He took her by the butt for leverage and began thrusting with her in unison. The sounds of sex, the lover's moans, and nature were all that could be heard. Ash started really getting into it, and his breathing quickened, and Misty knew he was really enjoying himself. He seemed to be getting close to coming, She couldn't wait to feel that warm gush of liquid, and she knew she was getting close too.

All of a sudden he pulled out, just when Misty thought he was pounding her his hardest and fastest. She looked over her shoulder to see what he was doing. Ash was panting while grabbing his penis, holding it out and away from both of them with a weird look.

"This feels really weird, Misty," he said. "I suddenly feel like I need to pee really badly."

Now she was confused. "What?"

"Yeah, it's weird. I didn't have to go a second ago."

Misty puzzled for five whole seconds about his sudden bathroom break until it hit her. She remembered she had made the same mistake the first time she had explored herself. "Oh, that doesn't mean you have to pee. That feeling was because you were about to come. You know, have an orgasm."

"Are you sure? It felt sort of gross. I didn't want to pee inside you."

She brought a hand up to her pink flower of womanhood and spread her lips. "C'mon," she said, "if you pee, then I want you to pee inside me."

"Are you sure?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay." He slipped his member back into her canal. He began thrusting again, and it only took him a few times to get back to the edge. "I'm feeling like I have to pee again," he said, stopping but not pulling out this time.

"Do it, Ash Ketchum!" Misty shouted. "Pee into me! Come into my vagina!" She thrusted with him a final time, and then his hands clenched tightly, squeezing her buttcheeks. "I'm peeing into you, Misty!" he said.

And she felt it. His warm liquids spewed into her belly, and she came too, joining him in ecstasy. Their moans and screams filled the forest and rolled across the lake. "This feels so good," Ash said. "I think I'm doing it! I'm orgasming! I'm—coming!"

"Me too, Ash!"

" _Ahhhh!"_

* * *

The couple lay in the soft grass, silently. The wind tickled across their naked bodies like a cool feather. It had been a few minutes now, and they were starting to recover their strength.

"Do you think Brock has lunch ready yet, Misty?" Ash asked.

"He's probably close. We should go eat."

"Yeah. And Pikachu had better be done pooping by now, too."

They put their clothes on and walked back to camp. As expected, Brock was stirring and taste testing a large pot of stew over a fire.

"Hey guys," Brock said, "good timing! Lunch is just about ready!"

"Brock, guess what? Misty and I just had sex!" Ash blurted out.

Misty facepalmed.

Brock deadpanned. "Wha?—you—sex?—I—never—girlfriend—agh!" He fainted.

Misty rounded on Ash. "Why'd you have to go and tell him for?!"

"What's wrong with me telling Brock we had sex?" Ash yelled back.

Pikachu laid his head down and drooped his ears. They were fighting again.


End file.
